


We Are Gonna Be Friends

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Character Study, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vida's a good friend. Short character story fic about moments where she's been a good friend.</p><p>Story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "We're Going To Be Friends" by The White Stripes and had finished watching an episode of Mystic Force to cheer me up and this was created. Now I know what happens when you add The White Stripes and Mystic Force.
> 
> This is very different from anything I've ever really written before so I hope it doesn't suck. First time for me doing this sort of format.
> 
> Title is from "We're Going To Be Friends" by The White Stripes. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Vida is a good friend, no scratch that, she’s the greatest friend ever. Just ask any of her friends, they’ll testify that she’s the best. She’ll always be there for her friends.

Maddie:

Maddie and Vida’s friendship came naturally, as sisters they played together and were each other’s best friend. Sure they fought every once in a while, but what siblings don’t? Working together as Rangers helped strengthened their friendship and sisterly bond. They were very different from each other but that only helped their friendship. Where Vida was out going, Maddie was shy. Vida had a hot temper but Maddie was more relaxed and managed to calm her sister when needed. Wherever Vida was, you could expect Maddie to be there with her; they were inseparable.

When Maddie had gotten her first video camera and wanted a subject to film and document, she’d asked Vida. Of course she couldn’t say no to her sister. Vida allowed her sister to document her and it ended up being a good thing. It gave them even more opportunities to bond since they usually didn’t bond through hobbies because they had different interests. But with Maddie filming Vida as she would DJ at the store, it allowed them to bond through the two completely different hobbies.

Nick:

Nick and Vida’s friendship was a bumpy ride. They were a lot like each other and ended up butting heads a lot. They proved that they could work together and that strengthened their friendship. They had their bumps, like when Nick unknowingly insulted her sister or when Vida (and everyone else) thought he’d stolen the money from Toby, but they’d gotten past that. Their friendship didn’t allow for remembering the past bad times, instead they patched up the scrapes and moved on. They were friends, after all.

One night after the rangers had a particularly rough battle with Koragg, Nick’s father, Vida was woken up to the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She opened the window only to get hit by a pebble, she cursed and looked down to find Nick standing below her window with a guilty expression on his face. She’d motioned for him to give her a second and she snuck downstairs and outside. The two walked to the tree in the Rocca’s front yard, sitting up against it. Nick had confessed to her that he was struggling with the identity crisis and Koragg . She spent a good chunk of the night assuring him that everything would be okay, they’d fix things. He asked her not to tell Maddie because he knew Maddie would mother-hen him but Vida would be upfront with him. After a while, she’d finally convinced him that what she was telling him would happen. He had thanked her for being a good friend and listening to him, before he headed home.

Chip:

Vida and Chip’s friendship was a strong one. When they were seven, Vida stopped kids from picking on Chip for wearing a cape to school. She told them that she was his friend and that if they wanted to get to him, they’d have to go through her. Chip told Vida before that he was her friend for life and that he’d fight anyone who tried to hurt her, he’d never give up, he’d fight with his dying breath. He promised her and kept good on his promises. In return, Vida made sure no one messed with Chip for being himself. They stuck up for each other.

Chip hadn’t been teased by anyone, aside from their group which was done lovingly, for wearing a cape to school in years. Vida had taken care of that. Chip remembered having to pull her away before things got physical. He still got the occasional looks from others but they’d quickly disappear in case Vida was nearby. In return, Chip stuck up for Vida when classmates would call her out for defending him. All the while she’d say that Chip was her friend and there was no way anyone was getting to him without going through her first and she didn’t plan on letting them get past her.

Xander:

When Xander showed up with a “funny accent” and no friends, Vida instantly befriended him and brought him into her circle of friends. She accepted him, “funny accent” and all. No one dared to bully Xander when Vida befriended him; no one wanted to get on her bad side. Vida knew that deep down under Xander’s player bravado, he was smart and kind and genuinely cared. He was the idiot (a word she uses with fondness towards Xander) who always tried to talk things out before fighting. She also admired him for always wanting to talk it out before resorting to a fight, granted she was an attack first question later person, but she admired his way.

One time Vida found herself at Xander’s house on a Friday night when she had a DJ concert to attend. The concert was the furthest thing from her mind as the group watched Friends together in an attempt to cheer Xander up after being stood up. Xander had really liked the girl and was ecstatic when she agreed to go out with him. He was heartbroken to find out it was a joke and she’d stood him up. Monday morning at school, Xander had found the girl approaching him with a guilty expression and had apologized to Xander. She kept looking over Xander’s shoulder and he’d turn but couldn’t see anything but a flash of camo pants; Vida. She’d told her to apologize. Later that day, Xander bought Vida a cupcake as a thank you, she insisted she had no idea what he was talking about as she ate the cupcake with a smile.

Vida also befriended one of Imperius’s monsters, Mutumbo. She risked her life to get him to safely.

When they lost their powers and the world turned dark, she fought to protect Toby and the rest of the town. 

Vida was a protector, but her protection grew if you were her friend. Anyone who went after Vida’s friends obviously had a death wish. There wasn’t a single thing in the world, except for death (even that was questionable though), that would prevent Vida from protecting her friends. That’s just who she was, a protector. It made her a great ranger but an even better friend.

If Vida approached you and told you that you were friends, well, then you knew that you had a friend for life.

**Author's Note:**

> It was definitely a new experience writing this. It took me a while to put this together and arrange it how I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for the support!


End file.
